Invaders of Waverly Place
by PrincessPlatypusFiend
Summary: What happens when Zim makes an inter-dimensional portal device, the Angels of Darkness team up with the Tallests, and I can't find the donuts anywhere?


Invaders of Waverly Place

**Hey guys, this is my new story! It's a humor story! YAY! It has OCs and Crack pairings! So here are the pairings:**

**ZaAr (ZimxAlex)**

**DaVr (DibxViolet)**

**JaGr (JustinxGaz)**

**MaTr (TakxMax)**

**TaHr (TaylorxHarper)**

**Yeah, do MaTr, TaHr, ZaAr, and JaGr sound cracky enough? 'Cause I can make crackier ones if you want.**

**So I be you're wondering where I got this weird idea, right? One day I ate dinner.**

**Anyways, in this story the Johnson siblings, Carrie, Jake, and Violet are wizards. Why? 'Cause it's a WoWP fic. This means that the Johnsons are the IZ OC equivalents of the Russo's. Except both parents are Wizards. They're also not gonna appear in this Fanfiction.**

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Invader Zim, I also don't own an octopanda.**

_What happens when an unlikely rag-tag group decides to team up to go against the Irken Empire who recently teamed with the Angels of Darkness? Craziness fo' sho'!_

_This is the story of when Alex Russo, Violet Johnson, Harper Finkle, Dib Membrane, and Justin Russo try to team up to defeat dem angels. _

_What about Gaz, Max, Zim, and that random dude with the face you ask? Well stop askin' stuff! They're there too._

_Oh, you want me to get on with the story? I'll show you getting on with the story! I'll get on with the story real good!_

On a random day at a random time, the IZ gang plus Violet, Carrie, Jake, and Taylor fall out of the sky, and land in Waverly Place.

"ZIIM IS BRILLIANT! See Dib-stink? I told you my inter-dimensional transporter would work!" said Zim

"Aah? Where the heck are we?" asked Jake

Violet pulled out her wand and casted a spell.

"We're lost, location-ost" said Violet

"We-are-in-Way-ver-lee-place-New-York-New-York" replied the wand, with a robotic voice.

"Okay, guys, we're in Waverly Place!" said Violet

"Okay, so now what?" asked Gaz, not looking up from her gameslave.

"I don't know, why don't we ask someone in here?" asked Carrie, pointing at the sign saying 'Waverly Sub Station'

"Sure, I'm a bit hungry anyways" replied Jake

"You're always hungry" snarked Dib

"True" replied Jake

They walked in. the scenery was usual for the WoWP universe. Alex was sitting reading a magazine, Justin was working, and Max was being weird.

Alex got up and accidently bumped into Violet.

"Watch where you're going!" snarked Alex

"No, you watch where you're going!" replied Violet

"Look, this is my house, my parents own this restaurant, so you should watch where you're going!" snarked Alex

"Fine. Whatever" replied Violet

"Sorry miss whatever your name is about my girlfriend, she can be a bit of a mean chick sometimes, ya know?" said Dib

"Name's Alex. Don't wear it out" replied Alex

"My name's Violet, it's nice to meet you Alex" said Violet

"I'm Dib" said Dib

"That's a weird name. Where are you guys from?" asked Alex

"Detroit" replied Violet

"But not this Detroit, Detroit from a different dimension" said Dib

"Oh so you're from Matrix Detroit?" snarked Alex, referring to Dib's hairstyle

"Ha ha, and no, we're from a different dimension than that" sarcastically replied Dib

Then some Dark Angel Ninjas came along and ambushed the place. Then it got awesome, Violet started taking down some of the ninjas. Dib attempted to fight some ninjas, but they whooped his butt. Justin ran away screaming like a little girl. Gaz beat up some ninjas as well. Alex used her wand, and knocked them all out.

"What the heck was that about?" asked Violet

"It's the Dark Angels, ever since we defeated Gorog, they've been after us" replied Alex

"Let's just hope that they don't team up with someone just as evil, and create a legion….That'd just suck…" said Justin

"So…Pizza, anyone?" asked Alex

"YES!" replied Gaz

They all went to pizza.

**Okay, this chapter is a bit short, but don't worry, I'll write as often as possible. Also, I'll write longer stuff. -Miya**


End file.
